


So We Meet Again

by NineTalestoTell



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Agender Character, Agender Peggy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NineTalestoTell/pseuds/NineTalestoTell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex walked up to Aaron and tapped him on the shoulder. </p><p>"Hey, Aaron." Alex said as Aaron turned around. Alex then pulled back his fist and punched Aaron Burr square in the fucking face. </p><p>"What the hell was that for?!" Aaron said, holding his now-bloodied nose. </p><p>"Figure it out, bitch!" Alex called out as he hurried away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aaron Burr, Sir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PetrichorEnigma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorEnigma/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too sure where this is going, but my over all plan is to follow our dear reincarnated founding fathers through high school and into collage and beyond. I'll add tags as necessary. Please enjoy!

Alexander Heartsox was a smart kid. He got A+'s on all his essays (He had a lot of practice, he had a blog full of them), he was excellent with his money (his mom had him double check their check book if things weren't adding up), and on top of all that, he was captain of the debate team (He'd won every match he was in so far). He had a lot of things going for him. At the same time, though, he thought he was losing his mind. 

He had been having dreams lately. He didn't understand them, though. In some, he dreamed of a wife and kids that he didn't recognize, but he knew the woman's name was Eliza. In another, he was in a white canvas tent with the smell of copper and gunpowder in the air. In another, he was on a battle field, facing red coats with muskets and a force he needed to lead. 

He didn't understand these dreams. They would always end up with him waking up in a cold sweat with a pounding headache. This had been happening for a year. He was fifteen now and the dreams were getting worse, and they were starting to bleed into real life. Sometimes a face he saw in school or on the street would trigger a frenzy of memories he couldn't possibly have, and he couldn't get through the Revolution section of American History without a migraine by the end of it. He had to be losing his mind, but when he saw a portrait of Alexander Hamilton in his History book, it was like looking in a mirror. He saw the man in the portrait and everything inside of him said that he was seeing himself. 

He had to be going crazy 

Still, it made sense, in his mind. How else would he be having these dreams? Or the Headaches and the flashes? What he didn't understand was why he kept seeing familiar faces around school. Obviously he ran into people he knew at school, that wasn't it. He was recognizing people he knew from the first time around. 

There was a senior that he recognized first, named George W. Curtis. He had to be George Washington, he had to be. It was so obvious, the way he walked, the way he talked. It was just like he remembered. There were others, too. The French Foreign Exchange Student who's family decided to immigrate, Lafayette. There there was Hercules Mullins, Thomas Johanson (Honestly he knew there was a reason they didn't get along). There was also a James Mason (They never got along either) and John Lawrence. John Lawrence, or rather, Laurens...that was can of worms Alex wasn't sure he was ready to open yet. There was a lot of memories there that he hadn't quite untangled yet. 

Then there was Aaron Burgeron, A.K.A Aaron Burr. The asshole that shot him last time around. The first time he saw Aaron, he knew exactly who they were by the pain that had bloomed in his chest, between his ribs. It'd hurt so bad that he'd thought he'd been shot again. 

All of this lead to the current situation he was in. Alex was coming out of school, the kids were thinning out, and there was that damn pain again when he saw Aaron. 200 years and he was still bitter about that shot, it seemed. He figured he had a right to be. He forfeited that duel fair and square. It was Aaron that shot anyway.

Alex walked up to Aaron and tapped him on the shoulder. 

"Hey, Aaron." Alex said as Aaron turned around. Alex then pulled back his fist and punched Aaron Burr square in the fucking face. 

"What the hell was that for?!" Aaron said, holding his now-bloodied nose. 

"Figure it out, bitch!" Alex called out as he hurried away. Maybe he would remember, maybe he wouldn't. Either way, that was the best feeling he'd ever felt in two whole lifetimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so if any one is off please let me know I haven't wrote a fic in forever. Still, I hope you all enjoy!


	2. Here comes the General

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we meet Mr. Washington himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit guys I'm on a roll hopefully I'll get another out tomorrow. 
> 
> Also, this one's a little more dialog heavy but I hope you'll forgive me. Words get the plot moving bros.

He got in trouble for punching Aaron in the face. He was expecting it, and he came a hair of being suspended, especially since there wasn't a reason he could give for the punch to the face, even if Aaron deserved it. He couldn't exactly say "Hey, I was Alexander Hamilton and he was Aaron Burr and he kind of shot me in our past lives so he kind of deserved it." That would get him thrown in a loony bin faster than you could blink. 

Luckily, he didn't get suspended. Instead, he got his school's version of Community Service. He had to stay after school to help clean the cafeteria, supervised by Student Council President George W. Curtis. That title was fitting for him, really. It seemed he would always be a leader no matter what. Too bad he probably didn't remember, and even if he did, how was he supposed to bring it up? Still, it was weird to have so much history with a complete stranger, and them not even realize it. 

"From all I've heard of you, you usually fight with your words, not your fists." George said as he sat on the stool next to where Alex was cleaning the table. "Mind telling me why you did it?" 

"It's a long story." Alex said, biting back a 'sir' at the end of that. Part of him still saw him as his General, and his President. 

"Well, we have time." George said, crossing his arms and leaning back. 

"I've been stressed out." Alex said simply, which was true. The dreams and the migraines, along with his classes and debates were leaving him beyond frazzled. High school was hard enough as it was without the pressure of being a former founding father. He remembered things he really would have rather been lost to the past. Like how it felt to see someone get head-shotted by a musket ball (He hadn't touched his Call of Duty game in a year), or to hear that your best friend (And maybe more) had died, or how it felt to see your son get killed because of your bad advice. Or how it felt to get shot yourself. 

The stressed out excuse didn't work with George, though. 

"You know when I'm stressed I don't go around punching people." He said. 

George's calm was starting to frustrate Alex. How couldn't he remember? Of course he didn't punch people when he got angry, he was never that kind of man. His anger was calm, but it was terrifying. 

Alex had always been explosive, in this life and the past. Punching Burr-no-Burgeron, in the face wasn't his first fist fight and he doubted it would be his last. Around sixth grade, though, he'd written his first opinionated essay, and he found his outlet. He supposed some things never changed. 

"Listen, it's nothing. Just let it go." Alex said, huffing and turning back to scrub who-knows-what off of the table. 

"It's obviously something." George said. Fuck, he was persistent. 

"Okay. Fine. I've been having some weird dreams. I must have dreamed Aaron pissed me off and I mixed it up with something that actually happened." Alex explained, and _technically_ it was true. Even if he was being a persistent asshole, it was hard to lie to George-Fucking-Washington. Even if he didn't know he was George-Fucking-Washington yet. 

"What? That sounds kind of serious. Do you need a nurse? A counselor?" George asked. 

"No, just-I'll be fine, okay?" Alex said with an exasperated sigh. He didn't want to be called delusional and he didn't want to be called crazy. He wasn't. Maybe. 

"Besides, we all have really weird dreams sometimes." Alex added as he bit the inside of his cheek. 

George hesitated, and Alex couldn't read the look on his face. He nodded after a short moment, though. 

"Yeah, you're right." He said. 

Alex raised an eyebrow at that. 

"You're not going to snitch on me, are you? I told you, I'm fine." Alex said. 

"No, I've just...been having some dreams of my own." George said. 

That piqued Alex's interest. 

"What kind of dreams?" He asked, trying to sound casual. Maybe this _wasn't_ just happening to him after all. 

"Weird ones, like I've gone back in time or something." George said. 

Alex took that as his cue to start internally flipping his shit. He wasn't alone. 

"Really? What happens in them?" Alex asked, trying to poke for more information. 

"War, mostly. Revolutionary period, I'd think? The other side has Red Coats." George said. 

Alex put down his washcloth and sat down beside of him. 

"George, my guy, I have something to tell you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know what you guys think!


	3. America's Favorite Fightin' Frenchman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My son has arrived
> 
> Also damn I like dialogue

George didn't take the news well. Just like Alex thought, at first, he thought Alex was crazy. The key word here being at first. Alex started getting him to compare notes so to speak, and honestly it was eerie. They both remembered too much to have just picked this up from History class. They remembered conversations between their past lives that weren't documented. This wasn't stuff from letters or Journals. These were face-to-face conversations that no one could have known before. 

"Oh my god." George said, looking dumbstruck. 

"I know right? At least I'm not losing it. Or if I am, I'm not alone." Alex said, propping his head up on his hand as he leaned on the cafeteria table. 

"Who else is there? Is there even anyone else?" George asked. 

"Well, there's Lafayette, Hercules, John, Jefferson, of all people, and Madison...and there's a girl around town that I recognize, but I can't place weather or not she's from this time around or the last." Alex said. 

George was still processing, which Alex understood. When he'd first come to this impossible (Although clearly it _was_ possible) conclusion, he'd spend about a day in bed staring at his textbook. He understood what a jarring realization it was, but they didn't have time for George to zone out right now. 

"Hey, snap out of it. You can re-evaluate your existence later. We need to talk about this now." He said. 

"Right, sorry. Is anybody else...awake, for lake of a better word?" George asked. 

"Not that I'm aware of." Alex said with a shake of his head. "Then again, I don't blame them if they haven't told anyone anything. I mean, look at the way you reacted." He pointed out. He hadn't ever seen George that freaked out, weather it be George Curtis or George Washington. It was a little freaky to say the least. 

"You have a point there..." George Conceded. 

"I usually do. Still, we're going to have to figure out if they are or not some how." Alex said. He had no idea how to go about that without sounding as mad as a hatter, though. 

"I'm still wondering why we're all here together." George said. 

"Why were we the last time?" Alex said, giving a shrug. "I think we're supposed to do something great again. Think about it! We put this country together. We fought and we died for this. Maybe we're meant to fix it. I mean, you got to be interested in politics for some reason. You're Student Council President after all!-" 

"The Irony of that isn't lost on me." George broke in. 

"Okay, that is kind of funny. That's not my point, though. My point is-" Alex started again, when Gideon marquis de Lafayette walked in.

"George? Alex?" Lafayette asked as he walked over to where they were sitting in the cafeteria. "You were supposed to be done an hour ago and I need to help my _Mere_ with dinner in a bit." 

Alex looked up at the clock on the wall and saw that it was going on six. 

"Shit! I need to go!" Alex said as he scooped up his things up. "It's my turn to make dinner!" He said as he ran out of the cafeteria. 

"Language!" George called out after him, and then sighed. That kid was never going to stop giving him headaches, it seemed. 

"Was Alex one one of his rolls? You should see him at his debates, or worse, with Lawrence." Laf said. 

"Kind of." George said as he got up and put his book bag over his shoulder. He looked to Laf to apologize and was hit by a train of memories. He closed his eyes and gasped at the blinding pain. 

"George!" Laf said, rushing over to him. "Are you alright? Can you drive us? Do you need me to call mom?" He asked, obviously worried. 

"I'm fine, it's just a migraine." George said. "I'll be fine to drive. Did you finish up your History Club meeting?" He asked and rubbed his temples. 

"Yes, but seriously, are you alright? You've been acting out of sorts recently." Lauf said. 

George knew he was just trying to help. He'd been friends with Lafayette for years. His family hosted Lafayette before his family decided to move here. Hell, Laf called George's mother 'mom' after all. 

"I'll be fine. I promise. Let's just go home." he said clapping Laf on the shoulder as he left the cafeteria. 

They got to the car and although his head was still sore, they started through the streets towards their homes. He didn't talk much. Honestly he was a million miles away. He sorted through memories, trying to figure out where George Washington ended and where George W. Curtis began. He remembered birthday parties with his friends at school mixed in with the sounds and smells of war. Visions of starving and cold soldiers over laid over a homework assignment or a TV show. And Martha. God, where was she? Was she back too? 

"Earth to George!" Laf said, hitting his arm and pulling him firmly into the present. "You missed our turn. Are you sure you're fine?" 

"Yes, Laf, I'm fine. Just...tired." George said as he turned down another street to try and have another shot at the turn. 

"George you are like a brother to me. What is wrong?" He asked. 

"Like I said, I'm tired. I appreciate it, Gil-Laf." He said, and then shook his head. 

"Did you just call me Gil? _Monsieur_ , if I see you at school tomorrow I will pack your ass back home myself." Laf said. 

"Not Gil, Gilbert. You know what? I'm sorry. Just forget it happened." George said, shaking his head. 

"Gilbert? Why on Earth would you..." Laf said, and then trailed off. His eyes unfocused and George quickly pulled into a parking lot. 

"Lafayette? Hey, snap out of it." George said, snapping his fingers in front of Laf's face. 

When Lafayette finally came back, he looked to George with wide eyes. 

" _Monsieur_ Washington?"


	4. John Lawrence in the Place to Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnd here's John.
> 
> Also you may notice a new warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me Father for I have sinned.

Alex was just about to go wrist-deep in hamburger when his phone buzzed in his pocket. 

"Hello? I'm about to get hamburger grease everywhere. What's up?" He asked. He asked, pinning the phone between his ear and shoulder. 

"Alex? It's George. Listen, I need to talk to you." George said. Alex could tell something was up, but he couldn't tell what. And more importantly, 

"George? How'd you get my number?" Alex asked. He'd meant to give George his number, but he didn't get the chance to. 

"Lafayette gave it to me. Speaking of which, he's awake." George said. Alex could hear a commotion from where ever he was at, but he couldn't hear exactly what was going on. It took a moment for Alex to realize exactly what he was talking about, though. 

"Wait, Laf's awake? Let me talk to him!" Alex said, abandoning the meat and practically running up to his room. He slammed the door and sat on his bed. He heard the phone shuffle as Geroge passed Lafayette the phone. 

"hello? Alex?" Laf's voice sounded shaky and strained. "Alexander? I-" 

"Hey, it's okay. You'll be okay. Just breathe." Alex said, trying to calm Laf down. "Tell me what happened. " 

"I was riding with George and he called me Gilbert and I've been having odd dreams lately, but-but this..." Laf said. "It's hard to focus and it's hard to figure out where I am." 

That wasn't how it happened to Alex. His was gradual, starting with dreams that bled into reality. George must have triggered Laf somehow. He wasn't an expert on this, though. 

"Hey, you're okay. It's 2016, you're name is Gideon." Alex said, trying to ground him. Even thought a trigger, trying to distinguish between the first life and the second one could be hard sometimes. He couldn't imagine what was going through Lafayette's head right now. 

Alex could hear Laf take a deep breath. 

"Okay." He said. "Okay. Did-did you do this too? _Mon_ -I mean George told me about everything." 

"No. It took a whole year for me to come around." Alex said as he shook his head. "I guess everyone takes it differently." 

"I-I suppose so." Laf said. 

"Hey, Tomorrow's Saturday. John's coming over because we have a project, but afterwards do you want to come over? George can come to and we can sort things out." Alex said. 

"'Alright." Laf said, sounding a lot calmer. "I do have something to ask, though." 

"Yeah?" 

"Does all of this have anything to do with why you decked that kid?" Laf asked. 

"That was Aaron Burr. Burgeron right now, but that doesn't matter." Alex said. 

"Well shit." Laf said, with a muffled "Don't look at me like that," Apparently aimed at George. 

"Does he know?" Laf asked. 

"As far as I know, nope." Alex replied. 

"Damn."

...o0o...

Saturday came quick and at eleven in the morning John came over. Alexander was nervous, to say the least. What he remembered of Laurens was complicated. But good. It was definitely a good kind of complicated. Talking with George unlocked another treasure trove of memories. Mostly of cold nights in camp and worrying over John and if he'd ever see him again every time he was called to battle. They had so much and he was so glad he got to see John's eyes just one more time and even if he didn't remember, he was more than happy to see him everyday. God, he was even more gone than the first time around.

He'd had a crush on John since the first time he'd laid eyes on him in middle school. Those bright eyes and freckles and that hair that he'd never been able to keep in control. That was also the exact moment Alex knew he was bi. Now if only John would remember, or at least show some sign he liked Alex as well. 

"So, what do we need to do?" John asked as he plopped himself and his bag down on the bed. 

That pulled Alex out of his thoughts. 

"Hm? Oh, read _The Yellow Wallpaper_ and figure out what the author was trying to mean with the story. Make a PowerPoint. The usual." Alex said. 

At that point John went into pretty deep feminist theory on what the titular yellow wallpaper meant and all Alex could do was lean back and hide a dopey grin. From Abolitionist to passionate feminist and pursuer of social justice. He was just the same as he remembered. Bright and passionate and hungry to help others. Hopefully he would have a chance this time. A chance to change the world. 

"Hey, Alex are you taking this down?" John said. Alex had been spacey lately. The memories and the bleed through was getting worse as he remembered more and more. And yeah, okay. John was pretty distracting. 

"Oh, yeah. We can do the power point together, though, no problem." Alex said, trying to sound casual. 

"Wanting to see more of me, are you?" John teased with a grin. 

Alex's heart stuttered for a moment. God, he really didn't know what he did to him. 

"What can I say, I like having you around." Alex replied with a grin and a laugh. Oh lord, he was helpless. 

John laughed and Alex grinned as he looked down at his hands for a moment. He'd missed this. The conversation, the comfort, the companionship. if only John knew...John smiled and looked up to him as Alex looked up as well. 

"What's wrong? You've been quiet lately. Are you dying or something?" John asked with a laugh, although he did sound worried. 

"I'm fine, it's just been a long week." Alex said with a shrug. 

John hesitated for a moment, before taking Alex's hand. "You know you can talk to me, right?" He said softly. 

"I know.." Alex said and squeezed John's hand. It was such a familiar thing. 

There was a look on John's face, though. He looked worried, but also a bit desperate. A look he'd seen on his own face a lot these past few months. 

"Are you alright yourself?" Alex asked. 

"I..."John started, and shook his head. "Alex I think I'm losing it." 

"What do you mean? You seem fine to me."Alex said. There was a nervous excitement in the pit of his stomach. Could he...?

"I've been having dreams. Mostly just one dream, but there are others." John started. "in the main dream, I'm on this battle field but I can't hear anything and then there's this pain and-and then I wake up. In others I'm in this bar or something and everyone's always dressed up like it's the eighteenth century. and there's Herc and Laf and...and you and that kid you decked. Alex I've got to be losing it." 

Alex was quiet for a moment. His heart was hammering in his chest and there was a rushing in his ears. Oh God he was starting to wake up. 

"Alex come on, say something." John said. He was looking terrified and it broke his heart. 

"It's okay. I have them too." Alex said as he squeezed John's hand. "I...think I know why this is happening. It's crazy, though." 

"Any explanation is good with me." John said. He was holding on to Alex's hand for dear life. 

"Don't freak out, okay? I think we're remembering things." Alex said. 

"Remember? Remember what? we can't remember things like this." John said. 

"Like..past life things. I remember you, John. Your name was John Laurens." Alex said and held his breath. He prayed that John believed him. 

"That guy from South Carolina?" John asked, and then shook his head. "And who were you?" 

Alex looked down for a moment. "Alexander Hamilton." He said and looked back up to John. 

John looked like he was searching Alex's face. "We...were friends, maybe...yeah." He said, and then winced. "It hurts to try and..." 

"Hey, I know." Alex said, reaching up to tuck a stray curl behind john's ear. "Don't try too hard. Just let it happen." 

John reached up and put his hand over Alex's. "Alex...Alexander..we were.." He said, looking into Alex's eyes. 

Alex nodded at that. "Yeah, we were." He said softly. 

"It makes sense then." John said with a bit of a grin. 

"What does?" 

"Why I've always liked you. Like, _liked_ you." John said with a smile and a laugh. 

"You have?" Alex asked, a wide grin on his face. "I have too." 

John grinned at that and he still looked confused and scared but Alex had a feeling things would be okay. They had to be. John was back and God he still liked him. John was a saint, he swore he was. 

Before he knew it was happening, they leaned in and their lips met and oh the memories that came rushing back. Warm bodies on cold nights. Stolen kisses when they were alone. The way John looked at night in Alexander's (their) tent with his curls stuck to his forehead and his face red. The way he laughed at even the worst of Alex's jokes and just how tender John could be. 

Alex tangled his fingers in John's curls and took the ponytail he always (always) kept his hair in down. His hands roamed John's body and he sighed against his lips. John nipped Alex's lip and Alex moaned. He was thanking God that his mom had gone to a doctor's appointment that morning. John pulled away, gasping for air before nearly attacking Alex's neck in kisses. 

"I missed you..." He breathed out and nipped at Alex's ear. 

"Fuck..." Alex breathed out because _damn_ he remembered exactly what he liked. A moment later John kissed him deeply again and Alex's hands slipped up John's shirt and ran over that frame he was so familiar with. 

Alex was starting to get lost in where and when he was. Even though he could feel the bed underneath him, at that moment he wasn't Alexander Heartsox. He was Alexander Hamilton in a New York military camp and John was Laurens. _His_ Laurens. Alex pulled away for air and pulled off his shirt, and Laurens followed suit. His shoulders and chest were just as freckled as his face. Alex drank in the sight of him. 

"God, Alex, what are we doing?" John said with a grin and a laugh. 

"Nothing we haven't done before." Alex said with a grin of his own. 

They both laughed and Alex kissed John again. Alex gave a little push to John's shoulder, and John fell back and pulled Alex down with him. Alex grinned as he kissed down John's neck and nipped at his collarbone. John gasped and ran his fingers through Alex's hair. 

"Alexander..." John breathed out and tugged at Alex's hair. 

"More?" Alex asked as he hooked his thumbs in John's waistband. John nodded, breathless. 

"God, please..." He said. 

Alex grinned and tugged John's pants down, with his help. He smirked as he saw just how hard John was. 

"Fuck, Laurens..."Alex said. He grinned and there was a glint of trouble in his eyes. He gave John's cock a couple of strokes, and John tossed his head back and gasped. Alex then leaned down and took his cock into his mouth. 

He must have missed the sound of car doors closing, though, because about that time he heard a shocked gasp. Alex's head shot up and looked over to see George and Lafayette, who had come over just like he said to. George looked shocked and confused. Laf just looked resigned. 

"Not this shit again."


	5. Take a Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A break from meeting new characters. 
> 
> The boys talk things over and George goes into Dad Friend Mode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay there is a cancer mention in this guys. No one dies from it, but if you would rather skip that part stop reading when Alex's mom comes into the house. Nothing bad happens, no bad news is given, but I thought you all would like to know. 
> 
> Also shout-out to @Lokis_Little_Servant for inspiring a part of this fic. You'll know it when you see it. 
> 
> Dialog makes the world go 'round holy shit I use a lot of it.

George composed himself fairly quickly. "Put yourselves together." He said, before he and Lafayette left to leave them to it, closing the door behind them. He could hear some muttering going on, but ignored it as he started to search for their shirts, since they'd been thrown somewhere on his messy floor. 

Alex looked to John and blushed. "Sorry, I forgot I invited them over." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Was that Washington?" John asked. He was red as a beet as he pulled his pants up. Alex had missed that blush. It was so cute on his freckled face and he wanted to see more and more of it. 

"Uh...yeah." Alex said as he found his shirt and pulled it on over his head. He couldn't help but notice just how much it smelled like John and he sighed. God he was head over heels and it was still so early in things and yet at the same time it felt like they'd been together for years. It was odd to think at the same time both of those statements were true. "George Curtis now, though." Alex added, mostly as an afterthought. 

"General Washington just saw me with my pants down, great." John said and shook his head. He took his shirt when Alex handed it to him. "Thanks." He said as he pulled it on over his head. His curls were sticking to his forehead and Alex couldn't help but smile at such a familiar sight. 

"Hey, at least he's not a general right now." Alex pointed out. 

"Yeah, it could be worse." John said with a nod. 

Alex looked up to John and bit his lip. "So...does this mean?..." Alex said, looking to John hopefully. He hoped there would be more of this. He didn't know what he would do if John, even after remembering, dumped him after only an hour and a half-started blowjob. 

John gave a grin and nodded. "Yeah." He said with a bright smile. He leaned in and pecked Alex on the lips. "We _are_ going to finish this up later, though." He said with a mischievous grin and a smile. He remembered how blushy John was outside of bed. Every pet name and tease would earn him a blush and a some version of 'shut up'. In bed, however. Lord save him he hoped that John remembered that pretty soon. 

"Sir yes sir." Alex said with a grin. He pecked John on the lips one more and lingered there a moment before pulling away. This was going to be a fun ride. they wouldn't have to be so secretive this time around. They could relax and have fun and actually be a couple. They didn't get that before. Sure, there was a lot of things going on in the camps but you sure as hell didn't hear of it come morning. It didn't matter what they did at night, what mattered was what they were doing when people were watching them. 

"Do they know?" John asked. "About the remembering thing?" 

Alex nodded at that. "Yeah, they do. They're awake as well." He said. He wasn't sure if John would understand what he meant, but he seemed too since he gave a nod at that.

"Lovely." John said and sighed. 

Alex looked over to him. "What do you mean?" He asked. 

"If George remembers than he remembers that I was an Aide de camp to him. My General, and he remembers he was my general, just saw me with my dick out. No thanks to you, by the way." John said as he pulled his hair back into a ponytail. He rolled his eyes as well and shot a look at Alex. 

"Hey, you weren't complaining." Alex said with a shit-eating grin. 

John huffed and shoved Alex's shoulder. "Shut the fuck up, Alex." He said, trying to hide a grin. Alex just grinned as they walked out of his room. Yup, that was the John he remembered. John didn't know it yet but there would be plenty more of that coming. 

"Finally. I thought we were going to have to get the water hose after you two." Laf said. He was looking at them with the look of a man who had seen this far too often in his days. Then again, he probably had. Even before Laurens and he were a thing, Alexander had an...active love life, to say the least. It wouldn't be surprising if Lafayette had seen more of Alex than he'd bargained for before. 

"Pusshhh, you're just jealous." Alex said with a smirk. It wasn't the first time he'd been walked in on. Well, it was the first time in this lifetime. The other one, not so much. He could vaguely remember one escapade that ended with her father taking a pistol after him after coming in at the wrong time of night. 

"I am not. You just brought back memories I would have very much left buried." Laf said, shooing Alex an accusatory look. 

"What are you talking about?" Alex said. He was sure Laf had seen something, but he had no idea if he'd seen him and Laurens before. 

"You don't remember?" Laf asked and looked between Alex and John. He and John looked at each other and shook their heads. 

"This isn't the first time I've seen way too much of either of you." Laf said. 

George looked to Lafayette. "It's not?" He asked. 

"Oh no it's not. I heard a noise coming from Alex's tent one night. I thought he'd finally run his mouth too much and went to check to make sure he wasn't getting himself killed. What I found was, as Shakespeare would say, Alex and John making the beast with too backs." Laf said. "You cannot tell me you don't remember that." 

Alex thought for a moment and then, yeah, okay that was ringing a bell. It seemed it was with John as well because he was going red again. 

"And I missed this how?" George asked. Alex considered that a reasonable question. Laurens and himself were very close with George in the Military days. That being said, people can be very sneaky when the relationship they are in is technically illegal. 

"It being the Seventeen hundreds had a lot to do with it." Alex pointed out. 

"Point taken." George said with a nod. It didn't seem he cared too much about it now, which honestly Alex didn't give a shit if he did or didn't. It was 2016. Either get with the times or get left behind. 

"Anyway..." John said, trying to move the conversation along. He wasn't looking that comfortable with talking about their former love life, it seemed. 

"Right." Alex said. "We're supposed to be comparing notes." He added. That was the entire reason he had invited Lafayette and George here, after all. 

"Thank you." John said as Alex lead them to sit at the kitchen table. "Alright, since I'm the new guy here, what exactly is going on?" 

"You didn't fill him in?" Laf asked. Apparently George had filled in Laf after Alex had hung up the phone. 

"I did a little. We were...occupied after that." Alex said in his defense. It was hard to exactly explain things when your mouth is busy, after all. 

"Well you're not now." Geroge said, looking to Alex. 

"Okay, fine." Alex said, trying not to roll his eyes. "Basically what we know is that people from the revolution are coming back. Us included. How or why is still up in the air at the moment." 

"And just how many of us are there?" John asked. 

"Several. I don't know the exact number. I do know there's us, Herc, Jefferson, the bastard-" Alex started. 

"Son..." George warned. 

"Don't start with that. And what?" Alex asked. He hated being called son. He thought they'd went over that the last time around. It seemed George wasn't remembering everything clearly. 

"You're fifteen, you don't need to be using that kind of language." George said. God, he was such a dad, wasn't he? He'd always been that way, though. He knew he was just trying to be helpful but in his mind Alex was a lot more grown than he was on the outside, even before he started remembering. He was a smart kid. He knew what those words meant. 

"Whatever." Alex said, actually rolling his eyes at that. "Where was I?" 

"Jefferson." John said, trying to steer the conversation back on track. 

"Oh yeah. There's Jefferson, Madison, some girl I know I've seen before but can't place, and oh yeah, Burr." Alex listed. He was still wondering about that girl. Honestly she could be one of a million people. Eliza, Peggy, Martha...Maria. That was a face he really wasn't looking forward to seeing, if she was back. That was part of his other life. That was a mistake he would never, never, never in a million lifetimes make again. It'd hurt too many people. 

"Wait, Burr?" George asked. "Was that...?" 

Alex sighed at that. "Yes." He said. 

"And that's why you...?" 

"Yes." 

"Does he know?" 

"Nope." 

George looked at Alex with a look he couldn't quite place. "So for all he knows, you're just a random kid and you punched him." He said. 

"Oh come on, he deserved it." Alex said. 

"It doesn't mean you have the right to hit him." George said, leaning forward. 

"He shot me!" Alex said. 

"You chose to go to that duel." George said. 

"I don't know if you missed this in History class, but I fired into the air." Alex said, crossing his arms over his chest. He forfeited that duel fair and square and if Aaron had been an honest man he would have done the same. But he didn't do the same. History was a repetitive bitch, wasn't it? Especially in his case, it seemed. 

"You still willingly put yourself into that situation, son. Was that even legal?" George argued. 

"It was New Jersey. Everything's legal in New Jersey. That's not the point, though." Alex said. He wasn't sure if everything was still legal in Jersey, though. That still wasn't the point. 

"What was the point, then?" George asked. 

"He was talking shit!" Alex said. 

"Alexander...." 

"Washington..." Alex said. He wasn't going down easily on this. 

"Alex." John said, putting a hand on Alex's shoulder. He sighed and leaned back in his seat. John could always calm him down, even before they both remembered in this life. He just had that effect on people, he guessed. And really they didn't need to be arguing right now. They needed to be figuring this out. 

"Okay, fine." Alex said. "whatever. I'm still not sorry for hitting him, though." He said. He hardly ever apologized and honestly Aaron fucking deserved that weather Washington thought so or not. The same way Lee deserved that duel. God, they butted heads a lot, didn't they? Then again, Alex butted heads with everyone. 

"I know you're not." George said, leaning back in his chair. He looked like a disappointed parent. It was a really weird look to be getting from a guy that was only a few years older than himself. Still, he wasn't going to let it bother him. Even if it did just a bit. "However, this isn't what we're here to discuss." 

"No, it's not." Alex said with a shake of his head. They could argue about who was right and wrong in the Aaron thing later. Right now they had to figure out what was going on with them. 

"So. What do we actually know about what's going on?" Laf said. That was a very good question and Alex really didn't have an answer for it. This was afterlife stuff they were dealing with. You couldn't exactly just explain stuff like that. The Universe did it's own thing, after all. He did know how this stuff started, though. 

"Well, for the most part it starts with dreams, but it can be triggered." Alex said, trying to sort everything out. "You were triggered, George was more jogged.-" 

"I was more in between, I guess?" John said. His face looked confused, like he was trying to figure out exactly what happened. Under the table Alex took his hand. "There was a...definite memory trigger, but it wasn't all at once and it was only certain memories. There's still a lot of blank spots." 

"There definitely was a trigger alright." Lafayette said with a bit of a grin. John shot him a look and huffed a bit. 

"I took the longest, though." Alex said and took a deep breath. "This has been going on for a year for me now." He said. That was the part he'd left out with George, and he didn't tell John either. 

John squeezed his hand from under the table. "That's a long time..." John said as he looked to Alex. 

Alex just shrugged at that. It wasn't exactly a pleasant year for him, after all. Thinking your slowly going insane wasn't a fun experience for anyone, he hoped. For all the talking he did, he didn't want to talk about that. Not yet. Maybe not ever. 

"Then maybe that's how it works naturally." John said. It was a good theory. He was the first to start to wake up, it seemed. It would make sense that with him whatever the hell was going would run its natural course. 

"What do you mean?" George asked. 

"Well, all three of us were jogged in some way." John said, looking to George and Laf. "Alex didn't have that. "What if how Alex experienced it is how it's supposed to happen?" 

Still, there was something a bit...of about that theory. "I don't know about that." Alex said. "My memories have been jogged as well. Mostly by talking with George and...other things. Who knows how long it would take to remember everything on my own."

"So...maybe we're supposed to jog each other's memories?" Lafayette suggested. It was a good suggestion, Alex would give him that. However, 

"I vote we let Jefferson be." Alex said, raising his hand. It was a distinct 'nay' from him. 

"No, Alex." George said with a sigh. 

"Excuse me, I thought we set up a democracy here." Alex said, feigning offence. George just gave him a look and Alex sighed. 

"Da....ng it." He said, switching his 'damn' to a 'dang' mid-sentence to avoid another disagreement. 

"So what now?" John asked. "Now that we're back, I mean." John did have a point there. 

"We grow up again, we move on." George said. 

"We do something great." Alex added. "Last time we were here, we created a country and a brand-new form of government. Just imagine what we can do this time around!" He said. He swore he was going to do more this time around. He did so much last time but it wasn't enough. It never was enough. 

"He has a point." John said with an excited glint in his eyes. That look meant trouble in the best kind of way. It meant John was getting ideas. 

"You're fifteen." George said as he leaned against the table. 

"And last time I was in charge of a trading charter by fourteen." Alex said, leaning in as well and looking him in the eye. "I'm back for a reason. I'm not going to waste my shot this time." 

George sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I don't doubt that for a moment." He said. 

Alex _did_ hear the car that pulled up this time, though. "Hey, that's my mom. I hate to cut this short, but..." he said. His mom was a wonderful woman, but she couldn't hear this conversation. He didn't want to worry her. She had enough on her plate as it was. 

"It's okay, I understand." George said with a nod as he stood up. 

"Tell your mom I said Hi." Laf said as he got up as well. "And tell her to make some more of those cookies for your lunch. You know the ones." 

"I will." Alex said with a laugh. His mom was an excellent baker and Laf had a giant sweet tooth. He looked up as George came up to him. "Hey, if it's about earlier..." He started. 

"No." George said he lead Alex to the side. "If you two are going to be fooling around, be safe about it." He said. 

"Now I-" Alex started. It didn't seem like he was going to get a word in on his defense, though.

"I remember Martha's cat. There was a reason his name was Alexander." George said. "Just be careful, son." He said with a nod. 

"Um...yes sir?" Alex said, not really sure what to say about that. It wasn't every day you got the safe sex talk from the first president of the United States. George gave a nod and followed Lafayette, who was talking to Alex's mom, outside. 

"What was that about?" John asked as he came out of Alex's room. Oh right, they had a project they were supposed to be doing. Oops. 

"Nothing." Alex said with a shake of his head. He didn't want to embarrass John even more, after all. "I'll see you tomorrow?" 

John grinned and nodded at that. "Yeah, we still have that project after all." He said. 

"We didn't get much done, did we?" Alex said with a laugh and looked away from John for a moment, before looking back to him. 

John blushed and shook his head. "No, we didn't. It was fun, though." He said with a bit of a grin. 

"Mom will be home tomorrow, though. Maybe we can actually get some work done." Alex said. 

John gave a nod and pecked Alex's cheek. "See you tomorrow." He said. He gave Alex a shy smile before he left. He saw John say hi to his mom on the way out and watched Laf and George get into the car they brought over. 

"Hey Alex." His mom, Rachel, said as she came in the door. She put down a few bags of groceries on the table and Alex went to help her put them up. "How's your friends doing?" 

"Good. How was your doctor's appointment?" Alex asked. He hoped it was good news. 

"Great! I have one more scan and I'm officially cancer-free." She said with a bright smile. 

"Mom, that's awesome!" Alex said as he pulled her into a giant hug. 

About when he was eight, his mom was diagnosed with stage 3 breast cancer. Her only saving grace was that it was contained in her milk duct and hadn't moved into her lymph nodes. The second his dad heard she was need a mastectomy, though, he split. He was always a selfish bastard anyways. Luckily a mastectomy was all she needed, and six years later she was in remission and almost officially over the mountain. As for his dad, he tried to stay in contact with Alex, but when he was 13 he pretty much told his dad to fuck off for what he did to his mom. He hadn't heard from him since and Alex wanted to keep it that way. 

"Oh, by the way uh..." Alex started and rubbed the back of his neck. "I kinda have a boyfriend now." 

"Really? Who's the lucky fella?" She asked with a grin. Alex had come out to her as bi the year before last, and she'd accepted him with open arms. 

"Um...John. John Lawrence." Alex said. His mother smiled at that. 

"It took you two long enough."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm sorry but I'm going to take a short break from writing. It won't be long, just a few days. The way I write is I write everything in a notebook and then type it out, and I've been writing for like a week straight and it's making my fingers sore. I'll be back in action soon, though!
> 
> sorry if this is messy. I'll try and come back to it and clean it up later. Right now I'm just a bit tired.


	6. Hercules Up In It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's everyone's favorite sneaky motherfucker's turn!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I say I was going to take a break? Haha that didn't last long did it. Enjoy.

It had been a few weeks since he and John had gotten together. Things were going good on most fronts as well. Between the four of them, John, Lafayette, George and himself, starting to piece more and more of their memories together. Alex could remember most of the big things that happened to him. Most of the gaps were the little things. Things he liked, letters that had never been found or published. He liked hearing John talk about what he remembered. He had a long way to catch up to Alex, and he was more than happy to fill John in on what happened while he was in South Carolina and...and after he was gone. It was therapeutic, actually. Still, this new life moved and and they couldn't spend all of their time in the past. They had another friend's memory to jog, after all. That was where they were now. 

Alex was sitting on the couch of Hercules' house with John's head in his lap. Lafayette was currently being used as a model for the newest outfit Herc was working on. He wanted to be a fashion designer, which when Alex first met him, surprised him. He was a big guy and a junior. He was very good at what he did, though. He was currently measuring Laf and comparing it to what he had already sewed. 

"Arms up." Herc said, pushing Lafayette's arms back up to measure the length between Laf's arm and waist. 

"How long do I have to keep this up?" Lafayette said with a sigh. "I feel bad for your models in Fashion school already." 

"What are you talking about? You are going to be my model." Herc said. "Okay, put them down." 

"And what do you mean by that?" Laf asked as he finally was able to put his arms down. 

"It means you look good in my clothes." Herc said as he sewed a button on the sleeve of the jacket he was working on. 

"Oh look out Laf." John said with a grin. 

"He's after the booty." Alex chimed in with a laugh. 

"Oh grow up you two." Herc said with a roll of his eyes. He finished sewing the last button on and handed the coat to Laf. "See how this works." 

"Hey, if you two get together we can double date." Alex said with a grin. "No chaperon needed!" 

"You have to have a chaperon?" Herc asked, rising an eyebrow. He looked over Laf, making sure the jacket fit the way it was supposed to. He pulled at the sleeves to make sure they were straightened out and gave a nod. 

"They _need_ a chaperon." Lafayette said, rolling his eyes. He may have threatened to get a spray bottle for them more than once, although it was mostly a running gag. 

"I keep telling you, you're just jealous." Alex said with a grin, and that earned him a swat on the leg from John. "What?" He asked. 

"Shut the fuck up, Alex." John said with a sigh and a grin. 

"You should know by now I never listen to that." Alex retorted with a smirk. 

"You two are disgusting." Herc said as he rolled his eyes. He was measuring Laf's leg now. Apparently he was going to get a par of matching pants with that jacket. 

Herc wasn't showing any signs of waking up, or if he was, he was hiding it very well. Alex had a suspicion that he was, though. The suit in his sketch book looked _very_ Revolution-inspired. The coat in the sketchbook, and on Laf, was a dark blue near trench coat with golden buttons and a high collar, it had flaps like a regular trench coat, unlike the ones he remembered wearing. It was a beautiful piece that Laf did justice. Given the current situation, the timing of the piece in question was suspicious. He was dropping hints now and then to try and jog Herc's memory. So far, to his knowledge, it wasn't working. It wasn't for lack of trying, though. 

"Say how much more do you have on that outfit to go?" John asked, craning his head back so that he could see Herc. 

"I need to finish the ruffles on the shirt on the pants." Herc replied. "Laf, why the hell do your legs have to be so damn long? Do you know how many yards of fabric this will take?" 

"Herc that sounded a little gay." Alex said, cocking an eyebrow. 

"Well I'm a big gay so that makes sense." Herc retorted, which made Alex laugh. Herc didn't give a shit about who knew about his sexuality. Those few that tried to mess with him quickly learned to not. He was an imposing figure and would kick ass if needed. However, he was cool and funny and Alex had hit it off with him from the first time they met, just like the first time around. 

"Herc, are you admitting you're gay for Lafayette?" John teased and waged his eyebrows. 

"Oh shut up you two. _Pour l'amour de Dieu_..." Laf muttered. "Why do I put up with you two again?" 

"Because we're fucking adorable." Alex said with a grin. 

"Bullshit." 

John pouted and Alex motioned down to him. "How can you say that to that face?" He asked, acting offended. 

"It is easy, trust me." Lafayette said, looking over to Alex with a deadpan look. Herc was fidgeting with the coat. He adjusted the collar and made Laf raise his arms one more time. He made sure the sleeves were still long enough that way. Herc nodded when he was satisfied with his work and took the jacket off of Laf. 

"It needs to be fitted more." He said, and scribbled something in his sketch book. Probably some updated measure ments or something of that sort. 

"What's that even for?" Alex asked. 

"It's going to be part of my portfolio collection for fashion school. I'm going for a modernized revolution fashion look." Herc said as he plopped his notebook on John's chest, since putting it in Alex's laps meant putting it on John's face. John sat up and handed the book to Alex, and leaned over to look at it as Alex clicked through the drawings. It w seemed that Herc was with his drawings like Alex was to his writing and Journals. Herc's work was beautiful, honestly. The guy had talent and he was sure he was going to be dressing celebrities one day. 

The collection he was working on was definitely revolution inspired. He got a few details wrong, but that was for the sake of modernization, he assumed. There were beautiful ballgown-style dresses and elegant looking formal suits. There were some more casual styled clothes, dark skinny jeans and high-collared jackets over white, ruffled shirts. It was both fresh and familiar. Some of the pieces were wile, though. Avant-garde was the word he was thinking of, he figured. Still, even if he didn't understand it, he was impressed nonetheless. 

"I have one outfit of that competed, the casual men's outfit." Herc said. "The one I'm working on now is the formal men's" He added, taking back his sketch book. 

"It looks awesome, Herc." John said as he passed back the book to Hercules. 

"I gotta ask, though, where'd you get the idea for this?" Alex asked. He was honestly curious. If it wasn't from remembering, what could it have been from? 

Herc just shrugged at that. "I don't know." He said. "Just came to me one day, man. Whatever happened, I'm glad. This is the best idea I've ever had." He said as he flipped through the book. 

"Oh come on, you had to get the idea from somewhere." Alex said, pushing more. John looked over to him, the look on his face unsure. They hadn't come over to purposefully jog his memory, after all, Herc had just invited them over to hang out. Still, it was worth a shot. And that was something Alex never wasted. 

Herc looked at Alex side-eyed as he started to take in the waist of the coat. "Maybe I've been watching a lot of documentaries lately." He said. 

Alex cocked his head at that. "Really? _Historical_ Documentaries?" He asked. Herc was never a fan of history class. He was good at it, but he said it was boring as fuck. He wouldn't be too happy to learn that he was from history when he remembered, then. 

"And what about it?" Herc asked as he looked up from the jacket. 

"Nothing, it's just odd for you." Alex said with a shrug, trying to play it off. 

"Whatever. They had good style back then." Herc said with a shake of his head. "People on TV get it wrong all the time, though. They need to fact-check more." 

"What do you mean?" Laf asked as he went to sit down on the love seat across from John and Alex. 

"You must've done some reashearch for this." John said, leaning his head on Alex's shoulder. 

Herc shook his head at that. "Not really." He said. "It's a feeling." 

"A feeling about fashion?" Alex said, raising an eyebrow. He might just be on to something here. 

Herc just shrugged at that. "I guess..." He muttered, looking back down to the coat as he continued his work. 

"Hercules what is it?" Lafayette asked as he looked to Alex and john, giving them a knowing look. Herc wasn't exactly the most forthcoming of people. He wasn't before, either. It was what made him good at what he did during the war. 

"It's nothing, okay?" Herc grumbled and added something about the being damn nosy. Yes. Yes they were being nosy. They were being nosy for a reason, though. 

"It's dreams, isn't it?" John asked. Alex looked over to him. Hm, they could have just asked, couldn't they've? 

"How the hell did you know?" Herc asked, looking at John. He looked very confused and rightfully so. 

" _Mon amie_ , we have them too." Lafayette said. 

Herc looked between the three of them. "All of you?" He asked. They all nodded at that. 

"Yeah, all of us. And George too." Alex said. 

Herc looked at the three of them. "Well damn, guys, why the hell didn't you just tell me?" He said, looking relieved. "What was all the beating around the bush for?" 

"We thought that if it was a false alarm you'd think we were going nuts." John explained. It was a decent defense in Alex's mind. 

"Ya'll are already nuts." Herc said. "So what's this all about?" 

"Reincarnation." Laf said. "I know it sounds impossible but-" He started, before being cut off by Herc. 

"Nah man, sounds kinda cool. Who was I?" He asked, sitting down at his sewing table. 

"Hercules Mulligan." Laf said. "All of us, we were friends before." 

"Hm. And ya'll were...?" 

"Gilbert Marquis de Lafayette. Everyone called me Lafayette back then, too." 

"John Lurens. Solider and Abolitionist." John said, looking proud. 

"Alexander-fucking-Hamilton! Does there need to be anymore explanation? Oh, and George is Washington." 

"Shit, guys." Herc said. He sounded impressed. "What'd I do?" He asked. 

"You were a major part of Washington's spy ring." Alexander said. "That was my idea, by the way." He said with a grin. Laf and John both rolled their eyes at that. 

"So I was a sneaky motherfucker. Cool. Who's next." Herc asked. Alex narrowed his eyes. 

"Jefferson."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French translations! Yay! 
> 
> Pour l'amor de Dieu=For the love of god...
> 
> Mon Amie=My friend,


	7. What'd I Miss?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas Jefferson's back, bitches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoooooollllyyy shit school has been kicking my ass I'm so sorry. Have this thing. I'm sorry it took so long.

Herc was a lot cooler with everything than Alex thought he would be. Apparently, he didn't like history because the teacher was an asshole, and he got so much wrong during the first section of the class. Alex could see that. The books they used really needed updating. Or maybe people needed to get on figuring out history better. Historians always had some bias or another. Like them thinking he was straight, (Have they ever even read his letters to Laurens? Even the edited versions were Bi as hell), or that Jefferson was a decent person. God, that guy was an asshole. 

Speak of the devil, he and Alex were lab partners in bio. Honestly, class ended with them in a loud argument every day, but the teacher said that they needed to learn how to get along with one another. It was the biggest pile of bullshit Alex had ever heard in both of his lives. If they were going to get along, it would have happened by now. No, on the contrary they were just as at each other's throats as before. Luckily, after bi, Alex had lunch, and he and John had the same lunch period. After another long day and an argument, Alex plopped himself down in front of John. 

"I swear to all that is holy I am going to punch that francophile motherfucker in the face." He said with a huff. John was picking at the mystery meat on his tray. 

"Alex, no. He's annoying but you can't keep hitting people." John said, and then wrinkled his nose as he opened his milk. "Seriously, they need to check their expiration dates on this stuff." He said as he pushed his tray away, just in case. 

"I don't care. He's stupid and stubborn and needs to shut up." Alex said. "Why do you even buy lunch? Your family's swimming in money. Just bring your own." 

"I agree with all of that, but you do realize Aaron _still_ doesn't know why you hit him?" John pointed out and dug out an energy bar from his book bag. "And for a rich guy, my dad is cheap as hell. Buying school lunches and going to public school is cheaper than having Margarita make them and paying private school tuition." He said with a roll of his eyes. 

Alex had only been to John's house a handful of times. He swore it was the biggest house he'd ever seen. He lived in a gated community, and he had a swimming pool (With a water slide!!!) and his own maid and everything. Henry Lawrence didn't like for Alex to come over, though. That, and John seemed a bit embarrassed about all the stuff he had. Alex was more than happy to let John come over to his house. To be honest, from what he'd seen, John seemed more at home at Alex's house than his own. 

"Yes, I do, but I fail to see what this has to do with Thomas." Alex said. "And really? That's bullshit. Your dad's an asshole." He added. He'd only met Mr. Lawrence once, but the man had made him feel like crap because his family was barely keeping their heads above water at that point. John hadn't told them of their relationship, either. Mr. Lawrence was a southern baptists born and raised man. It didn't matter if John was only 15, He would kick John out in a heartbeat if he knew. It was why they couldn't act couple-y at school. Word would get to John's dad for sure. It pissed Alex off to no end. It was 20-fucking-16. Same-sex marriage was _finally_ legal for Christ's sake. After all this time they still had to hide, at least publicly for at the very least another three years. After all the shit they'd been through. 

"Really, Alex?" John said, giving him a look. "I call bullshit. And yeah, that's one thing I think we can all agree on." He said with a sigh. Alex wanted to take John's hand, but resisted the urge. 

"Whatever. Thomas is still, and always will be , an asshole." Alex said as he poked at the mess on his tray. "And one of these days he'll get what he deserves." He said. And about that time the lunch room doors burst open. Thomas, ever the dramatic burst in, flanked by James and Aaron. 

"Speak of the devil..." John said with a sigh. 

"Well, well, well if it isn't the senator's kid and his pet." Thomas said as he sauntered over to where John and Alex sat. 

"Come back for more?" Alex shot back, giving Thomas a glare. He hadn't changed much. He still had terrible fashion sense and a need for backup dancers. 

"Why now Alex, no need for the hostilities. We just want our table." Thomas said with a smirk. Alex raised an eyebrow. 

"A table? Find a different table, man, we're eating here." Alex said, turning away from Thomas and back towards John. 

"I don't think you understand-" Thomas started and Alex spun around in his seat. He was not putting up with this shit today. He'd been putting up with this shit for far too long and now he didn't have to put up a false front of niceties. This wasn't a fucking cabinet meeting. He needed need any votes. It was a 'sit down John' moment. 

"I don't think _you_ understand, you pompous, faux-aristocratic, francophile motherf-" Alex started, before John cut him off with a hand on his shoulder. Alex's tongue was going to get him in trouble if he kept it up. 

"Excuse me? John you might want to watch your pet here. Although, he does have more bark than he does bite." Thomas said with a laugh. Aaron muttered something about how he wasn't sure about that was he rubbed his nose, which was still bruised. 

Alex stood up chest-to-chest with Thomas. "You wanna test that out there?" Alex, said, looking up at Thomas. 

"What are you gonna do, bite my ankles?" Thomas asked, raising an eyebrow. "You know, I just might believe you could kick my ass if you can reach it." 

"Oh that's fucking it you come here!" Alex said as he started to throw a punch. He hadn't notice John jumping up, though. John caught Alex's arm before the punch could connect. "Hey, Let me-" 

"Thomas turn the hell around and walk away. Next time I won't stop Alex. Who knows, I might just join in. And I"m sure you'd hate to get blood on those over prices knock off designer pants of yours." John said, stepping in front of Alex and putting himself in between him and Thomas. Alex was still fuming, though. What gave this ass the right to come here and start shit with them? He was not brought back for this shit. 

Thomas narrowed his eyes at the two of them. "Come on, ya'll. Let's leave the ankle biter and his owner alone. They aren't worth it." He said as he and his posse turned around. Alex heard Thomas ask when they were a little ways away "What on Earth is a francophile?" Alex couldn't help but snort as he sat back down. 

"I swear to god, Alex, you're going to get your ass beaten one day." John said as he shook his head. Alex knew he was right, really. He'd already gotten himself shot, after all. It wouldn't surprise him if it happened again, but he wasn't exactly hoping for a repeat any time soon. He knew he probably should keep his mouth shut more, there was a grain of wisdom in Burr's old advice. But Alex wasn't the kind of person to stay quiet, not then, and not now. 

"What am I going to do with you?" John said with a sigh and a shake of his head. Alex just grinned at him. 

"I can think of a few things." Alex said as he leaned into John. John promptly shoved him off of his seat.

...o0o...

After school, the gang, minus George, were at Alex's place since his mom was still at work. Herc was working on a project, Lafayette was helping him, and John and Alex were on the couch playing Alex's 360. Laf looked up from the book he was nose deep in.

"Alex, why are you upside down?" He asked as he looked up to see Alex with his legs thrown over the top of the couch and his hair brushing the floor. 

"It helps me kick ass. "Alex replied, although his eyes were still glued to the TV. 

"I heard you two were about to kick Thomas' ass. "Herc piped up, looking up from his laptop. 

"He started it." Alex said, looking to Herc for a moment. John took the opportunity and got in a couple of good shots on Alex. "Ah, Dammit!" Alex said. 

"Should've paid attention." John shot back with a smirk. 

"Wipe that smirk off your face." 

"Oh make me." 

"Oh I will...." 

"Stop! _Merde_! I will get the spray bottle!" Laf cut in. Oh the stuff he put up with from them. Lafayette was the only one (to his knowledge) that knew about the two of them before, and like the best bro on the face of the planet he covered for their bisexual rear ends. every time they were almost caught. Honestly he was a godsend. 

"Hey, pardon your French." Alex said, pointing in Laf's general direction, since he was not going to take his eyes off the screen again. 

"Since when do you know French?" Herc asked from the sidelines. He was more than content to just shit back and watch the circus. It was better than TV most of the time. 

"Since I remembered it." Alex said simply. Everything in the room stopped. John paused the game, Herc looked up from his report, and Laf just gave him a confused look. Did he miss something? Alex felt like he was missing something. 

"You just...suddenly remembered French?" John asked as he gave Alex an incredulous look. 

"Well I knew it before. They spoke a mix of French, English, and Spanish on the islands." Alex said with a shrug. "It was best to know all three." He added. His mother...his other mother, made sure that he knew all three. She had always looked after him. Always worked hard, even in her profession, to get them out of there. To get him out of there. His mom now reminded him of her. 

"Huh." Laf said, sounding surprised. Herc just shook his head. John just looked confused. 

"This is some weird shit, man." Herc said, and went back to his report. 

"Whatever, guys." Alex said, and unpaused the game. 

"Hey! No fair!" John said as he turned his attention back to the TV. 

"What time is it?" Laf asked, looking around for a clock. 

"Time for John to get his butt kicked! Yeah!" Alex said, nearly punching the floor with a fist pump when he won. 

"I'm serious, my _Mere_ Wanted me back by six. There's a party or something my family needs to show up to." Laf said with a roll of his eyes. "She says it's important to, how you say, make an appearance." 

"The Johanson party?" John asked, perking his head up. He'd been arguing with Alex about weather or not he'd won fairly. 

"Wait, Jo-do you mean Jefferson? Lafayette what the hell man?" Alex asked, finally sitting up straight. He swayed at the head rush. "Whoa..." 

"Laf rolled his eyes. "Thomas' parents are hosting the party. It's a frumpy money thing." He said, waving his hand dismissivly. 

"Ugh...I hate those." John said, leaning his head back against the couch. "Shit, I have to go too." He said, sitting straight up. "Dad told me last week and I copmletely forgot!" 

Alex gasped in fake betrayal. "Et tu, John?" He asked, putting a hand over his heart. 

John sighed. "Alex-" He started. 

"Shut the fuck up, yeah, yeah, I know." Alex said with a sigh of his own. "Go on, be a rich kid for a few hours." He said, giving John a short kiss. 

"Get a room." Herc said, closing his eyes. He was met with a throw pillow to the face.

...o0o...

After they had dispersed, John went home. He was chewed out for forgetting such an oh so important event and was herded to his room to get cleaned up. Half an hour later, he was in a suit and in a car headed toward the Johnanson's place. At least Laf would be there .Maybe he wouldn't be so alone at this stupid thing. Luckily, it didn't take long to find him. Laf was a natural at faking his way through these things. He couldn't dance worth a damn, but he could charm the socks off of any man or woman. He wished Alex was here, though. They could poke fun at all of this together. But that would require his dad to actually like Alex.

"John! _Mon Amie_!" Lafayette said as he made his way over to John. He had a champagne fluke in his hand, but John had no idea if it was the real deal or the ginger ale they sometimes passed to the kids to make them feel fancy. "You are, how you say, fashionably late!" He said as he pressed a kiss to each of John's cheeks. Okay. He'd had at least one or two glasses of the real stuff. 

"Hey, Laf. Got the party started without me, did you?" Hon asked with al augh as he threw an arm around Laf's shoulders. 

" _La fête commence pas avant que j'arrive_!" Laf said, raising his glass in the air. 

"Laf, you're speaking french." John said with a laugh. Whenever Laf went into one of these things, he always managed to get a hold of some booze, and he always forgot how to speak English. It was a sight, really. 

"Huh?" He asked, and then smiled. "Sorry, sorry. "He said. "It is easy to get tongue-tied, if you will." 

"It's fine. What's the situation?" John asked as he looked over the foyer of the obscenely large house. 

"Thomas is still a _cul_ , your dad was talking to the dad of a girl that has been giving you doll eyes since you walked in, oh, and there is no ginger ale." Laf said, wiggling his eyebrows as he took a sip from the fluke. 

"Thank god. I'm going to need it." Hon said as he took the fluke from Laf and downed the rest of it. The bubbles tickled his mouth and the booze made him fuzzy. 

" _Excusez-moi_?" Laf said as he took back the empty class. "That was just rude. Get your own." He looked to see if anything at all was left and huffed when he didn't see anything. 

John just rolled his eyes. "I'm sure there's more where that came from." He said. "Speak of the devil..." He said as he grabbed two glasses from a passing server. "Here. "He said, passing one to Lafayette.

"There you are. Was Alex unable to make it?" A voice said from behind them. John had to bite back a groan. Thomas. He knew good and well Alex was never invited to these kinds of parties. 

"Unfortunately, no." John said. There were certain social graces that had to be followed, and he wasn't tipsy enough yet to just tell him to fuck off. His dad would be pissed if he did that anyway, and that was something he'd rather avoid. 

"That is quite unfortunate." Thomas said with a charming smile that John could see right through. 

"While I appreciate the greeting, don't you have other guests to say hi to?" John asked. There, that was a polite way to say fuck off. Lafayette could probably have said it in French, but knowing Thomas he'd probably know what he was saying. Even now he had a thing with France. 

"Now John why would I do that?" Thomas asked. John took a sip of his drink. It was going to be a long night. 

"Surly you have better things to do. "Lafayette said. "Other guest to go and bother." He added. Okay, Laf had a little too much to drink. 

"Let's just go..." John said. He would like to pick ad choose his battles, thank you. And a drunk Lafayette was a mouthy Lafayette. That was the last thing he wanted right now. 

"Just tell me what you really feel, now." Thomas said with a huff. Thomas' family was the hosts and Laf just insulted them and god this was going to be a mess, John just knew it. 

"It was nice talking to you, but-" John started, but was cut off. 

"Ah, you are right. "Laf said, taking another drink. John was this close to taking it out of his hand. He just wanted to get through this night in one piece, thank you. Laf threw his arm around John's shoulder. 

"Let's just let Jefferson be." Laf said. John winced as Laf turned them around. He was prying to whatever deity out there that Thomas missed that. The last thing they needed was for Thomas to get any more ammunition against them. 

"Now hold up, what'd you say?" Thomas said, taking a step forward. John turned around, but the look on his face was a familiar one. Oh shit. 

"Now, I, um..." John started. Laf turned around as well to say something and his face dropped. They both knew that look. It was a look of gears turning. Oh shit now now. Not this right now. 

Thomas seemed to zone out for a moment. Laf and John looked to each other, and then back to him. Lafayette reached out to Thomas, but he snapped out of hit. He grinned at the two of them, a new spark of recognition in his eyes. 

"Oh now this is gon' be fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French! 
> 
> Merde=Shit
> 
> La fête commence pas avant que j'arrive!=The party don't start until I walk in! 
> 
> Cul=Ass 
> 
> Excusez-moi=Excuse me?


	8. Look around, Look around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Schuyler sisters!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fucking shit people I'm so sorry for taking so long to update this thing. Finals happened and then life and other projects got in the way but I"m back!!! And hopefully there won't be as long of a pause between chapters next time. Once again, I'm so sorry!!
> 
> Also, just a warning, there is sin here. If you want to avoid it scroll down to where they get to the movie arcade.

Jefferson had run off after his little revelation, saying something about needing to find James and leaving Laf and John to make the most of the rest of the party. It wasn’t that bad, but John was more than happy to go home. He’d call Alex afterwards and set up a ‘get together’. In reality, he was setting up a date. Luckily, though, since John and Alex were friends and hung out before they got together, his dad didn’t suspect a thing. He called Alex, Alex asked his mom, Ms. Rachel called his dad. Luckily, his dad said sure because while his dad may not like Alex ,it got John out of his hair for a few hours, sometimes the night. He wasn’t allowed to stay the night now, though. Understandably, Ms. Rachel wanted her son and his boyfriend to keep out of trouble.

 

...o0o...

 

That saturday, Alex was stressing on what to wear. He’d made sure his hair was perfect and the like, three potential outfits to wear. He had no idea which one to wear, though.

“The one in the middle.” His mom said from the doorway. Alex turned around, looking surprised.

“Mom, when’d you get there?” He asked. His mom was the one taking them to the movies. John would be over soon, he knew. God, he didn’t know why he was nervous.

“I just thought I’d see if you were ready yet.” Rachel said as she went over to Alex. She smoothed his hair back, even if he’d already pulled it back into a ponytail. “My boy is growing up.” She said with a sigh.

“Moooom.” Alex whined, rolling his eyes.

“I know, you’re too cool for your mom.” She said as she patted his cheeks. “So. What movies are you going to see? And don’t say Deadpool. I’m not buying those tickets.”

“You’re no fun.” Alex said with a fake pout. “Nah, probably Star Wars or something.”

Rachel gave a nod at that. “Good. Now, get dressed.” She said. “And don’t stress about it much, Mijo. It’s still John, after all.” She said as she kissed the top of his head and left his room, closing the door as she left.

Really, she was right. He didn’t know why he was so concerned about this. This wasn’t the first time they went to the movies. It wasn’t their first date,even. He was just as nervous on those too, though. Hell, they’d been together before. They had so much history, and yet Alex was still so nervous. It was stupid. But still...he sighed and got dressed. He looked himself over in the mirror and nodded. A few minutes later, there was a knock on this bedroom door.

“Alexander? John’s car just pulled up.” His mom called through the door. Alex opened it almost instantly.

 

“Really?” He asked.

 

“Yes, really. Go greet your boyfriend, keep it PG!” She called as Alex hurried to the living room to answer the door. He watched as John got out of a black sedan and came up to the door. The car drove away, and Alex opened the door.

“Hey John.” He said with a smile as he let him in.

“Hey, you look great.” John said with a smile. He pressed a quick kiss to Alex’s lips. Alex returned it and smiled as he pulled away.

“Thanks.” Alex said and looked down for a moment, a silly grin on his face, before he looked back up to him.

“Is it safe to come in yet?” His mom teased from just outside the door to the living room

“Mom!” Alex said, rolling his eyes.

“I’m just making sure.” She said as she grabbed her jacket and keys. “Come on, lovebirds, out the door.” She said as she ushered the two kids to the car.

 

...o0o...

 

Luckily, Alex’s mom let them have a little privacy. While they got tickets to the new Star Wars, she grabbed one for some chick flick that was playing. They sat in the back row, but the theater was too full to get into trouble, unfortunately. Even the back row was full. They still held hands, though, and John laid his head on Alex’s shoulder. Alex honestly wasn’t paying much attention to the movie. His mind was on other things, like how John’s lips would feel on his own if they were alone in there, or how John’s hands would feel on his skin, his stomach and moving lower and...he swallowed and shifted in his seat to try and hide the growing...problem in his pants.

John noticed the shifting and arched an eyebrow. Alex shot him a “shut up” look, even though John hadn’t said anything. John stifled a giggle as he sneaked a kiss to Alex’s neck. Alex gasped a bit and swatted John’s leg. He knew neck kisses were one of his greatest weaknesses. It was a weakness that had gotten him into plenty of trouble. John just grinned and settled back down.

A couple of hours later, the movie was winding down and Alex could see where it was headed. He had an idea, and it was a mischievous one. “Hey” He whispered and elbowed John.

“What?” John whispered back.

“Let’s get out of here.” Alex whispered back. John gave him a confused look. “Trust me.” Alex added as he started gathering their stuff. John shrugged and followed suit. They threw their stuff away and John followed suit. Luckily the bathroom was blessedly empty, and Alex pulled John into a stall and locked the door.

“Alex! What if we get caught?” John asked.

“We won’t get caught.” Alex said, pressing John against the wall of the bathroom stall. “Don’t worry about it…” He said with a grin.

John hesitated and then sighed. “Damn you, Alex.”He said, before kissing Alex deeply.

Alex grinned against John’s lips. John could never resist him, not before and not now. He loved John’s kisses. He nipped at John’s lip and pulled him closer. He wished they were truly alone. Still, this was enough. John hummed into the kiss and ran his hands over Alex. His hands ran up Alex’s shirt and Alex’s hands wandered lower to grab at John’s ass and John gasped. Alex pulled away for air as he peppered John’s neck in kisses. He bit and sucked at John’s neck, although he was careful not to leave marks. John bit back a moan as he ran his hands over Alex’s chest. They both wanted more, but there was a difference between just kissing in a bathroom stall and fucking in one. So this had to be enough for now. John moved to suck on and bit Alex’s neck, making him squeeze John’s ass harder and grind against him. John moaned, the sound muffled into Alex’s shoulder. God, he wanted more. But then the bathroom door opened and they froze.Luckily, a movie hadn’t let out, and the guy just needed to piss so he didn’t come near them.

Alex groaned when the guy left.

“Alex we should-” John started.

“Yeah, I know.” He said, kissing John once more, before straightening himself up. “One of these days we _will_ finish what we started, though.” He said with a grin. John rolled his eyes and fixed his own clothes before they left the stall. Luckily there was no one in there to see them leaving the stall together. They made sure they didn’t look too post-make out, fixing their hair and splashing some cold water on their face to try and get rid of the flush, and...other things. They couldn’t help but look at each other and giggle. Alex thought it was ridiculous, they’d done much worse with much higher stakes, but that was two hundred years and a lifetime ago. Not to mention they were older then, not by much when they first met, Alex was 19 then, John was 20, but they were still older.

John was still the same, though. Same but different in the best ways. He still liked turtles, he still was bright and full of fight, he still loved Alex.

“The movie should be letting out now. We should go.” John said, and Alex nodded. They really did need to get out of there before the post-movie flood.

They left the bathroom and chatted as they headed over to the in-theater arcade. It was a small thing, but it would give them something to do while they waited for his mom to come out of her movie, it had started later than theirs.

They were in the middle of a fairly intense game of air hockey when he looked up and froze. It was the girl he’d been seeing around that he vaguely recognized, but much closer now, and much more recognizable. Her eyes caught his and it clicked. He smiled and started to wave and her face said the exact opposite.

His hand dropped and and his eyes went wide as she stomped over to him.

“H-Hi Angelica…” He said, and before he knew it, she smacked him across the face.

“Hey!” John said, and Alex put his hand out to stop whatever John was going to say next.

“No, I deserved that.” He said and looked up to Angelica.

“You little no good-” She started. “What are you doing here?”

“Honestly, I have yet to figure that out myself.” Alex said. He hadn’t figured out why he was back. He figured it was to do something great, but what that was he had to figure it out, he supposed. “It’s, uh, nice to see you again.” He said and scratched the back of his neck.

“Okay.” John said, stepping in the middle before Angelica slapped him again. “Angelica, right? Eliza’s sister?”

She nodded at that. “And who are you?” She asked, looking between Alex and John.

“John Lawrence. You might have remembered me as Laurens.” He said.

“You’re the guy that got wasted at Alex’s wedding.” She said. John went red as a tomato.

“Perhaps…It’s been a long time…” He said. In reality he did, in fact, get far too drunk. Then again the man he loved was getting married to a woman, and he didn’t even fucking tell him about it until months after the engagement but whatever. “Anyway, what’s the last thing you remember?” He asked. He needed to get this straightened out.

“Him-” She said, pointing to Alex- “Publishing a pamphlet that ruined my sister’s and my nibling’s lives.”

“Okay.” John said and looked to Alex. “Explain what happened after.”

“You know the story it didn’t get much-” Alex started, and then sighed at the look John gave him. “Alright.” He said.

“Eliza forgave me, okay?” Alex said and sighed. “It took awhile, and...and a lot of loss, but she did.” He said. “You can ask her.”

“I’m not bringing my sister into this. I saw what you did to her, and I never want her to relive that or remember that. She’s happy. Both of my siblings are happy.” Angelica said sternly.

Angelica didn’t notice someone coming up behind her until their hand was on her shoulder.

“It’s okay, Angelica, I remember.” Eliza said. She had remembered for awhile, but she thought she was going crazy. It wasn’t until she noticed the commotion going on in the corner that she realized other people remembered too, and that...that Alexander was back.

Angelica gave a worried look back to her before putting her hand on Eliza’s. “Just let me know if he upsets you okay?” She said before moving away. Her and John stepped over to the side, and she sighed as she watched the two.

“Um...hi.” Alex said, running his fingers through his hair. He lost his hair tie in the bathroom so his hair was loose now.

“Hi.” Eliza said and gave a smile.  

Alex was at a loss for words to say. What the hell was he supposed to say? Sorry I was an asshole to you? Sorry I ran off and got killed? Sorry I hurt you? Well...yes, he supposed. “I was a dumbass.” He said. “I was a giant dumbass and I hurt you and I’m sorry and I swear I’ve learned my lesson.” He said. “And I’m sorry, Eliza.” He said and looked to her. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Eliza said, and god this woman was a saint. How the hell had he not seen that before? Was he that blind? “It was a lifetime ago.” She said and sighed.

“Yeah, yeah it was.” He said. “Listen...if you were thinking about...us.” He said and bit his lip. “It can’t...it can’t happen.” He said. “I may be a slut, but I am a loyal slut now.” He said with a laugh, and it brought a laugh from Eliza as well. “And um...I’m taken.” He said.

“By who, if you don’t mind me asking?” Eliza asked, and Alex could have sworn she had a knowing look on her face.

“Uhhhh...do you remember my good friend John?” He asked with a nervous laugh.

“Yes, I remember John.” Eliza said and gave a smile. “Congrats. I’m glad you two can finally be together.” She said, and she sounded like she honestly meant it. Although that meant she had to have known about them before, and Alex’s face dropped.

“I have no idea what you mean by finally.” Alex said, trying to cover his ass when he really didn’t need to. It was habit, though.

“Alexander, I read the letters. Both before and on the internet.” Eliza said. “You two really weren’t subtle in those.” She said and sighed. “Besides...I am happy for you. I still care for you, I don’t think I can ever stop, but..I can’t go through that again. I hope you understand.”

“No, no I do. I...Yeah, I do.” Alex said and rubbed the back of his neck. “I was an asshole, and I put you through way too much. I hope you can find someone as well, Betsy.” He said and gave her a little smile.

They were quiet for a moment before the silence was broken by an “ALEXANDER!” And a very tight hug.  

Alex was thrown off balance, and when the person finally let go, he managed to see who it was. “Peggy?” He asked. “The Schuyler sisters are back together!” He said with a bright smile.

“Actually it’s the Schuyler siblings.” Peggy said with a bit of a shrug. “Not feeling the whole gender thing this time around.”

Alex just gave a little ‘hm’ at that and nodded.

“John! Hi!” They said as she waved at John and John waved back, slightly confused.

“Peggy? Why didn’t you tell me you remembered?” Angelica asked, just as confused as John looked.

“Well I mean the agender thing is one thing, but I don’t think you could have handled the ‘I remember the American Revolution’ thing very well. I didn’t know you remembered too.”

“Honestly that’s been everyone’s reactions so far so I don’t blame you.” Alex said.

“What do you mean by everyone?” Angelica asked.

About that time, though, Alexander heard his mother calling his name. “We’ll text you later.” He said, pulling out a marker and writing down his number on Peggy’s hand when they offered it. “Coming mom!” He called out. He and John said their goodbyes and headed to the car with his mom.

“Did you boys have fun?” She asked as she got in and started to drive.

“Yeah.” John said with a smile.

Alex leaned his head on John’s shoulder and closed his eyes. They were quiet the rest of the way home, thinking about past lives and things that could have been.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, just as a head's up, I see Alex's mom as a very smol and loving Puerto Rican woman, since I'm going by Lin's Alexander Hamilton here and Lin's family is from Puerto Rico. That being said, I know very little about Puerto Rico. I will do my research, but if anybody wants to throw some cultural things my way I'm open for it man. 
> 
> Also!! I've noticed there's a lot of ya'll now and if you ever want to holler at me you can get me at [Historical-Bisexual.tumblr.com](http://historical-bisexual.tumblr.com/)


	9. Updates and shit

This isn't a story update, but it is an update. Once I get the actual next chapter out, I'll delete this. I haven't abandoned this. I've just gotten really buys. My mom had surgery a little while back, and I was helping her with that, and then collage started. Collage can be tough shit, man. I am still working on this, and I'm so sorry for the long wait, I just haven't had the time to work on it. 

Thanks to everyone that's left comments and kudos, you guys keep me going. I <3 all of you all, and hopefully I'll be back to writing this soon.


End file.
